


Bang! In the ICU

by LazyOtaku13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal!Levi, M/M, Multi, Nurse!Eren, maybe a mystery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOtaku13/pseuds/LazyOtaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orderly Eren Jeager is on night duty taking care of four majorly roughed up thugs and the one guy who sent them to the ICU. That one guy is being an asshole and complaining about his medical care. Oh how Eren wants to just rip out his life support.</p><p>Not as kinky as it sounds (yet). Sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go Again - Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really appreciate lots of feedback. Comments fuel my writing, so the more comments (aka the "plot" ideas you want to happen) I get, the more I write! Let me know what works, doesn't work, makes you go "meh," etc,.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy Bang! In the ICU. I feel like with that title it'll end up NSFW, but it's rated T+ for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So I've written this thing. I also kind of edited this thing. Therefore, at ungodly hours in the morning, I have decided to shove this work upon AO3 in hopes of learning something about my writing.
> 
> Here's chapter 1!

In the dark, it was hard for Levi to tell how many of them there were. Three, maybe four, thugs around him, pushing him into a corner. It wasn’t how he liked to end his days. He most certainly didn’t enjoy what happened next. _Bang!_ The first shot was fired and like a racehorse Levi dashed off, pulling out a knife and slicing skillfully at the men before him. The estimated four was correct. One, two, three, and then a reluctant four fell to the ground with loud _thumps_. He quickly strode over to the door of the warehouse, feeling antsy. He wanted out of this place. The door clicked open just as he heard the safety being removed from a gun. Levi turned.

 

_Bang!_

* * *

 Eren wasn’t sure how so many people managed to be assigned to him when there were _clearly_ other nurses in the ICU. And there was definitely someone who would much rather be doing the graveyard shift, he knew. But Hanji had the week off. Flu apparently. Eren pictured them in Hawaii, drinking something fruity by the pool while watching the hula dancers do their thing. Hanji was known for such irresponsible tricks. He’d have to use one someday. He wanted a vacation. Especially with five unconscious bodies lying in his section of the intensive care unit. To be honest, he wasn’t even really a nurse. Not technically. He was an orderly, usually dealing with, “Cleanup on aisle seven!” and “Protein spill over here!” Basically, he cleaned up other people’s shit.

The two doctors in for the night mumbled, drinking coffee probably spiked with Redbull. It was just that time of year, Eren thought. The godforsaken holidays again. As he scrubbed relentlessly at the floor, he was reminded of every other holiday he’d ever experienced. Maybe there were gifts involved. Usually it was just a nicer meal for dinner. It’s all his family could afford. His thoughts moved from money to holidays, and he let out a very audible groan. Swimming in student loans, he wasn’t going anywhere fast.

“Could you maybe shut the fuck up?” One of his patients groaned from inside the nearest room. “Some of us are trying to recover from bullet holes in our sides.”

Eren knew this guy. Levi. He’d been in and out for as long as Eren had worked there, usually for something gun or blade-related. You could flip a coin and it was almost certain to be one or the other. Heads, gunshot. Tails, blade slice. Eren stuck his head in the door of the room.

“Sorry. Is there anything else you need?” He put on his “I fucking hate this job but need the money so please just let me be” smile and waited for a response.

“Yes.”

Well Eren was certain that Levi could go fuck himself. He glared at the injured man. “And that would be?” He asked his patient.

Levi paused for a moment. “Why are you even doing this job?” he asked, irritated. It seemed to be his usual state, but it still frustrated Eren to hear someone use that tone.

“Because I want to be a pharmacist?” he supplied.

The other man shook his head. “No, why not do something else with your life? You clearly don’t belong in the medical field.”

This made Eren want to turn of the small amount of life support Levi had. He’d still live if he did that, of course, but he’d probably have difficulty breathing. It was tempting, but he left the man alone and instead answered him. “I’ve wanted to be in the medical field my whole life. And you’re out there getting shot all the time, so what makes you the authority on the matter, huh?” He crossed his arms.

Levi laughed. Or, rather, he wheezed through the air tubes. But Eren had heard it enough from other patients to know what it was. At first, he almost didn’t recognize the sound. All of the times Levi had been in the ICU and the only thing he ever did was complain and growl.

“Kid,” He started, “you know nothing about me.” Levi looked smug sitting there in that bed, staring at a book he’d closed as Eren had walked in earlier. “I could be the fucking Queen of England and you’d never know.” He was totally on something. Wait, damn he was totally on something and it had to be refilled.

Eren put the conversation on hold, refilled the morphine, and continued the conversation. Levi had already been through surgery, so keeping him awake wasn’t really that big of a deal. He watched the man, staring at the exposed skin as his patient shifted angrily in his bed. Tattoos, he noticed. Lots of them.

“Eren, right?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. He was wearing a fucking nametag, not like the other guy could get it wrong. “Well, _Eren_ , I can say that I don’t think you’re fit to be in this profession.”

“Why?” This was how the conversations always went with Levi. He’d say something, then forget to back up his words with real proof.

“You should just ask Hanji. They’ll give you a reason if you ask. And then they’ll tell you their life story and how to cook microwave popcorn using solar power and then why Erwin Smith’s eyebrows are so big. Like fucking caterpillars. Goddamn they’re huge.”

“You mean Dr. Smith.” Eren corrected.

“ _No_. I mean _Erwin_ Smith.”

Eren didn’t try to correct him a second time. Doing anything to make that asshole mad was a threat to his life. Instead, he left and continued scrubbing the floor, with Levi watching carefully from afar in his throne.

It was going to be a long shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated and help me learn! Thank you!


	2. Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren almost have a moment. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated. They're kind of like writer fuel in the sense that they make an author write faster/more. They also help the author to improve and give the readers an experience they will hopefully enjoy. But without further ado, chapter 2.

Levi was one hundred and ten percent certain that the orderly brat was going to kill him at some point. He clearly had no love for his job, no desire to be there during the peaceful hours, and wasn’t properly trained. For once, he wished Hanji was there, talking at him constantly and prodding him with tools. He was done with being in the hospital. When _Eren_ came in for the third time that night to replace the IV drip, Levi realized how desolate the hospital was. Being stuck with the graveyard shift, Eren must have known that he was going to get the fucked up ones. But that wasn’t what seemed to bother the kid. Levi couldn’t tell what was on his mind.

He watched Eren move quietly from one part of the room to the other, shifting around dishes and assorted tools. He looked like a dancer.

“Can I leave yet?” Levi felt words tumble out of his mouth. Probably due to the morphine.

Eren didn’t even bat an eye. “You can do whatever the hell you want.” He said, “You’re the one that’s footing the bill.”

He made a decent point. “Hand me my coat.” Levi demanded. Eren heartlessly did as he was told, tossing the item gently into Levi’s lap. Levi withdrew a wad of fifty dollar bills. The boy’s eyes went wide at the sight. “Fucking payday.” He explained. “I get some cash just to blow it on hospital bills.”

“This is like three thousand dollars.” Eren whispered, as though the statement was sinful. Perhaps it seemed like it was. It did look like stolen money, with the blood on it.

Levi huffed and heaved himself upward. He could immediately tell that there was a sharp pain in his left side. He’d have to tend to it later. But at that moment, he carefully, and skillfully, removed the IV from his right arm, pulled off the pastel blue shirt, and demanded that his orderly throw him the rest of his clothes. He stripped and changed right there in front of Eren.

  

* * *

 

Now Eren wasn’t unused to seeing people strip down for him. Partly it was because of his first job, when he was eighteen and nineteen, but now, as twenty year old person, he was an orderly. And he helped injured and incapable people wash themselves. But the sheer number of scars on this person before him was inconceivable. On top of that, he had fresh stitches over the small area where a bullet had been lodged near his left kidney.

Eren wondered if he could legally detain this person, but he’d been in the ICU for three hours, and then bumped out to Eren’s care wing. Technically speaking, he couldn’t force someone to pay for care they didn’t want to receive, so he took the man’s filthy money and showed him the way out.

“You should take dance lessons.” Levi grumbled. “Because you’re clearly not gonna go far in the medical field.”

Eren clenched his jaw shut. He wanted to spew profanities, telling the man how many hours he’d spent working towards this goal of becoming a doctor, how he was taking a break from school, not just quitting, how he was going to prove to his father, no matter what, that he was just as intelligent and hardworking as he had been. But Eren didn’t say any of this. Instead he quietly called after Levi, “I hope you don’t have to come back.”

But somewhere deep down, he knew those words were complete and utter bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Want to see something specific? Let me know in the comments below!


	3. Three Mugs, Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns a little bit about Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who's interested this is my tumblr:
> 
> http://fandom-fury.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to message me there as well if you have comments you don't want to publicly post here.
> 
> Comments are awesome! They help me so much as a writer!

              When Hanji wheeled around the corner bright and early Monday morning, Eren wasn’t ready to face the day. 4:01 am and he was ready for his shift to be over. While Levi had left several days ago, the other thugs were bitching and moaning every night, making Eren do everything imaginable to get them to shut up. Even things he wasn’t willing to repeat to anyone. In the long run, it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t anything new.

              But Hanji was something else. They were caffeine in a human form, and ready to tackle the world’s most unknown problems. Like why there were three mugs in the dishwasher instead of the normal two.

              “But I tell ya, there’s definitely something fishy goin’ on here!” they exclaimed. “Nothing good can come of this!”

              Eren wasn’t really listening. Instead, he found himself thinking back to Levi, and how he’d instructed Eren to ask Hanji about his qualifications to judge. “Hanji.” Eren interrupted their monologue. They turned around to face him directly, their glasses a mere inches from his own two eyes. He averted his gaze downward. “Levi told me to ask you about why he’s qualified to know anything about the medical field.”

              Hanji sniffed and drew back. “Well that’s a hell of a story kid.” They grinned, “But I’d love to tell ya! It starts out a long time ago, when he was a thug.” Eren cocked an eyebrow. Levi was _still_ a thug. Catching his facial expressions Hanji elaborated, “He was fifteen when it all started. Blah blah blah and he got into medical school and became a registered nurse at the hospital where I used to work. Few years went by and the facility closed, forcing all of us here.” They gestured generously at every word.

              “All of us?” Eren asked, knowing he’d eventually regret asking so many questions of the chatterbox.

              “Yeah! So everyone in Dr. Smith’s practice got tossed over here and –”

              Eren cut them off, “So why isn’t Levi still a nurse?”

              Hanji’s brain quickly rerouted and they blabbered out, “Don’t really know. You’d have to ask the Doc about that one. I think it had something to do with not being able to treat family members, or like, that rule.” They continued chattering about something related to the original story of Levi’s life, but Eren was getting really good at tuning them out. His brain honed in on one question: What was Levi hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Yes? No? Why? Let me know in the comments below!


	4. St. Maria's Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes a very hazy walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Comments are much appreciated!

 

Levi sneezed from the cold of November. He partially regretted his decision to leave the warmth and shelter and free food of the hospital behind him, but staying would have agitated him. He probably would’ve run into old faces, and that just simply wasn’t an option. He wandered the early morning streets, relishing their quiet and uninhabited nature. He silently wished he lived near the ocean instead of the murky river he strode by. It lined one side of the road, small shops lining the other. He set one foot in front of the other, feeling the dizziness he got from whatever substance he’d paid for. He didn’t really care what it was, so long as it worked better than a triple dose of Advil. As far as he could tell, it was working just fine. The pain in his side was a dull ache, and his breathing less labored.

              Erwin would probably be disappointed to see him as he was right then – red eyes, dark circles, a blood-stained shirt covered by a ratty jacket. His vision was fuzzy, but he recognized a light on in one of the upcoming storefronts. He could vaguely make out the words, “Café, and Maria’s.” It hit him then. He was standing on the infamous St. Maria’s Wall, the large levy that protected the town from the rising waters of the river below. And if he was on St. Maria’s Wall, then the café must be St. Maria’s Café: Open 24/7. Praise the heavens above. He dragged his feet to the front door, forced it open, and let the morning cool wash over the only two occupants.

              A small blonde boy? – girl? – child? – who looked like if Erwin had fucked He-Man and they’d had a child – sat over several large mounds of science textbooks and notes, sipping on the largest and most powerful coffee the café had to offer – the Titan Espresso. Levi, now aware that he was high as fuck, did what no high man should ever do: ordered coffee.

              Words tripped out of his mouth, “I want two of whatever he’s having.”

              The barista seemed unfazed, probably because she knew this was what the night shift would bring. “Six fifty-four.” Her voice was monotone and slightly nasally, probably due to her beak-like nose. He shoved a ten dollar bill at her and she recited, “Three forty-six is your change. For here or to go?”

              “Here, please.” He may be high, but he most certainly wasn’t going to let that stop him from trying to use those common courtesies. The barista, Annie he thought he read on her nametag, nearly slammed down two to-go cups and said, “This is what you ordered. Take it and kindly go away.”

              Levi sat at a table adjacent to the studying kid. He sipped his extra-strong coffee and hissed at the intense heat.

              “What the fuck does this have to do with anything.” The kid mumbled, “Who in hell knows how much table salt is in a human?”

              “About 250 grams.” Levi said between breaths to cool off his coffee.

              The kid turned around and stared at him. “Why the fuck would you know that?”

              It was a good question. How should he answer? “I used to work in a hospital.” He said truthfully. High as he was, if he lied, he probably wouldn’t be able to remember the lie.

              “Well you certainly don’t look like you work there now. My brother is an orderly at the local hospital – he’s probably on his shift right now – and, like, he’s super clean-looking. Which is surprising because he used to be such a slob.” The kid looked horrified for a moment, leaving Levi confused. “Shit I’m sorry. When I get really, really tired and drink a lot of caffeine I kind of get super chattery and can’t stop talking once I start.”

              “You can say that again.” The barista said from behind the counter.

              The kid didn’t even blink an eye, “Anyways, my name’s Armin. How about you?”

              “Levi.” He replied.

              Armin smiled. “Levi!”

              “Don’t overuse the name, brat.” He warned. “But I do have to ask you a question.” Armin nodded. “Do you know the night staff for the ICU at St. Maria’s hospital?”

              Armin nodded again. “Yeah. Ymir, Krista, Hanji, and my brother.”

              Levi sighed. “Your brother’s name wouldn’t happen to be Eren, would it?”

              “Yeah! Have you guys met?” The blonde was just about bouncing in his chair.

             “You could say that.” He murmured. He could definitely say that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any input helps me learn, so comments are great!


	5. Mini-Chapter: Dress Shoes in the Mudroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren heads home for Turkey Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the story thus far? Comments really help me and I really appreciate them! This story is just for fun, no requests or anything, so I'm kinda just letting it go where it decides to go!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5!
> 
> If you have a request for a fic you'd like to see written, message me here or on tumblr.
> 
> fandom-fury.tumblr.com

              Eren left the hospital at 8:00 am the day of Thanksgiving. He wasn’t looking forward to the rest of the day. Just a few days before, Armin had joyously described how he’d met one of Eren’s friends. “Levi’s awesome! He was able to recite every fact about chemistry known to mankind! And he used to work here! Did you know that?” He’d told Eren. But shit really hit the fan when Armin said, “And I asked him what he was doing for Thanksgiving and he said, “Not die,” so I invited him over to join us for dinner!” Fucking hell. Armin, the adorable little bundle of brains, had done something stupid. Fortunately Eren’s father wouldn’t be joining them for the traditional Thanksgiving meal this year. Again. This idea pleased him because he thought that perhaps no work would have to be done, no food would have to be made, and no one would have to come over.

              But Armin had other ideas. “We’re going to make a traditional meal regardless of whether or not your dad’s here. Last year was so boring! We did nothing but watch Lord of the Rings until I thought my eyes were going to bleed from being so dry.”

              If Eren knew anything, it was that when Armin was adamant about something, there was no changing his mind. At all. So he was going to have a traditional dinner that night, with the stipulation that he had to do no cooking and no cleanup. Just show up. It had been a great deal until he actually stepped inside the door of his father’s house. He lived there, taking care of it while its owner was off in Germany somewhere. There was a pair of black men’s dress shoes sitting in the mudroom. He recognized them instantly – his father’s shoes. A second pair of shoes were neatly arranged next to them, also men’s dress shoes, but these were a deep brown leather. They looked vaguely familiar, and he wracked his brain to try and remember the owner. Unfortunately he didn’t have enough time to do so.

              Levi stepped out from around a corner, a deep frown on his face.

              “Oh shit.” Eren felt the words fall out of his mouth.

              To which Levi replied, “Oh shit is right, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments below!


	6. Quick Turnaround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren heads home, only to head out again.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to all who accidentally read my college application essay. That totally wasn't supposed to be there and I thought I deleted all of it. I'm a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter summary says, there's a temporary tag for the homophobia trigger warning. It's only really applicable to two or three sentences, but it's there for anyone who feels uncomfortable reading about it.
> 
> How mad would anyone be if I messed around with pronouns and genders? Like, I've kinda wanted to do that, but y'all would get super offended, then hey, I don't really care.
> 
> Comment with your thoughts! Thanks!

Awkward. If Eren could’ve thought of a word that mean more than just _awkward_ , he would’ve used it. Levi stood there nonchalantly, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “Your little…sibling invited me to come early, since I had nowhere to go.” He sounded irritated.

              Not capable of processing anything else Eren replied, “Best friend. And he’s a guy, despite what everyone calls him.”

              Thankfully Levi didn’t push that line of questioning. Instead, he gazed at Eren judgmentally.

              “What’s your problem?” Eren finally snapped. Heavy footsteps started coming down the stairs and he froze. He’d forgotten about his father.

              Levi seemed to read his facial expressions and moved in a defensive manner, spreading his arms across the doorframe as though he were simply using it to lean against. “I think you don’t really like your job and so you should find one that suits you better.”

              “Eren is going to become a doctor.” Eren’s father growled.

Levi didn’t flinch. He turned, still blocking the doorway with his body, and said, “Well maybe you want to reconsider that decision.” The statement wasn’t aimed at Eren. It was aimed at his father. Levi had been in Eren’s house, talked to them for only a short period of time, and then was able to read the situation that quickly?

“You have nothing to do with this. Who the hell even are you anyways?” Eren’s father demanded

“I’m Levi,” Levi stuck out a hand.

          Eren’s father slapped it aside and said, “Grisha. Now if you’re someone Eren brought home, then you can kindly get the fuck out of my house.”

Still, Levi did not flinch. But Eren’s hand was on the doorknob, his shoes retied, his bag under his arm. But Levi persisted. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

A vein on Grisha’s head bulged dangerously. Eren cracked the front door open as his father screeched, “Fucking fags! Get the fuck out of my house!” And that was it.

Eren ran and ran and ran. He slammed into his car, his heart a drum in his chest and a throbbing in his ears. Levi was calmly jogging towards him, his nice leather shoes getting dirtied by the fresh mud of early morning dew. Eren fumbled for the keys as he saw his father’s figure in the doorway. Levi ripped the keys out of his hand. “Get in the other side.” He demanded. Shaking, Eren didn’t argue.

He scrambled into the passenger’s seat and closed his eyes, chanting, “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, one, two…” just as his mother had taught him.

The car purred to life and Levi drove quietly out of the neighborhood.

“Where’s Armin and Mikasa?” Eren croaked. The dampness of tears on his face told him he’d been crying, but he was so disoriented he didn’t remember.

“Out,” Levi sighed, “buying food or something. You should text them. Tell them not to go back to that house.”

Eren nodded and shakily obeyed. His message was full of typos, but he didn’t care. He hit send and waited. The phone buzzed almost immediately.

 

_To: Eren_

_From: Mikasa_

wtf are you okay?

_8:22 am_

_To: Mikasa_

_From: Eren_

dad’s home

_8:23 am_

_To: Eren_

_From: Mikasa_

fuck did he meet that guy Armin dragged home for you?

_8:25 am_

_To: Mikasa_

_From: Eren_

yaeh. not goinf bavk

_8:29 am_

_To: Eren_

_From: Mikasa_

meet at st. m’s café

_8:30 am_

_To: Mikasa_

_From: Eren_

k

_8:31 am_

“Do you know where St. Maria’s Café is?” Eren asked Levi.

Levi glanced over at him, stopped at a stoplight. “I met your blabbermouth friend there. So yeah.”

Eren winced a little bit. “It’s the caffeine. Sorry. But you have a friend like that too. Hanji?”

Levi nodded. “They’re pretty strange.”

Neither one had to say anything else. Neither one had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick poll: transgender character or no? Comment with any feedback on the story and/or your thoughts on the poll! Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Almost submitted my college application essay to you guys. Copy and paste has failed me now. =.=


	7. Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this time my college application is NOT included in the end of this chapter. Thank you to everyone who pointed out that I fucked up even though I was certain I hadn't. I genuinely appreciate it. (I'm not being sarcastic, I promise!)
> 
> So Armin is getting a makeover, I think. Stay tuned for that little hot mess.
> 
> Also, I actually have two completed Ereri works, so if you want those they're called:  
> The Jumper  
>  and   
> The Boy With the Red and White Cane

The blonde barista was still cleaning up, and a taller and much darker-skinned man was fumbling around at the cash register. Eren was still visibly shaken, and he clutched at his bag so tightly Levi could see his knuckles turn whiter than the frost outside. A young Asian woman darted over to them so quickly that he was sure he could feel the wind from her movement. She pulled Eren into a deadly but loving embrace.

“Tell your coconut-headed friend I’m not going to cause any more trouble,” Levi told them, his hand on the doorknob of the café’s exit.

The young woman glared at him, but Eren croaked out, “W-wait. We at least owe you dinner.”

* * *

 What had made Levi agree to such an absurd thing? Why didn’t he just reject them and get them out of his life? Pity? Did he pity Eren for having to deal with such an aggressive – no, downright abusive – father? He had indeed witnessed something that hit very close to home for the young man, and it must have been even more humiliating to have a near stranger there with him.

“I can’t believe this was the only place open on Thanksgiving!” Armin whined from down the sushi bar. Sushi. Levi was eating sushi for Thanksgiving dinner. But he couldn’t complain about free food.

“This place is surprisingly cheap.” Mikasa said flatly.

For a little while, it was quiet. They ate and ordered and ate more until Eren whispered, “I’m really sorry that my dad ruined something again and I’m sorry for getting Levi involved in problems he shouldn’t have to deal with.”

Levi swallowed and thought for a moment, “I was right though.”

“Yeah.” Eren replied quietly.

“Right about what?” Armin asked around a mouthful of food.

“He doesn’t want to be a medical professional.” Levi responded.

There was a silent moment of understanding followed by the quiet of the nearly-empty restaurant.

“I used to work nights at the Rose Nightclub.” Eren said, pushing a piece of sushi through the wasabi on his plate. “I…I was a dancer there. My dad wasn’t happy.” No one said anything, so Eren continued, “So he got mad. Found out about a relationship I was having and blackmailed me into going to med school. That’s why I don’t like my job. I make shit in comparison to my time at Rose, have to do more work, and I’m treated like a slave rather than a god. It sucks.”

Levi watched the sushi go around the on the belt again before stating, “I don’t really care, you know. That’s your business and it’s perfectly fine to keep it to yourself.”

The Asian he had come to learn was named Mikasa stiffened, but said nothing.

“I figured that I should tell you because not only did my dad yell at you, but Hanji also told me some stuff about you.”

“Like?” Levi prompted.

“Like how you used to be a nurse and how you weren’t allowed to treat family members and did it anyways and got sent to court over it all and stuff. Well, most of that was from Hanji. The rest I looked up on the net.” Eren admitted.

Levi was actually somewhat impressed at how much the boy had learned in a week’s time.

“I also know that you have a bullet hole in your side and you’ve been pretending that it doesn’t hurt at all even though it must hurt like a bitch.” Eren pointed out. Very perceptive. Levi watched Eren reach into his bag and pull out a bottle of pills. “These should take the edge off. One every three hours, or, if you’re adventurous, two.” Levi grabbed the bottle, dumped out three, and downed them with a sip of water. Eren sighed. “For someone who used to be a nurse, you sure are reckless with your health.”

Levi laughed. It startled everyone at the table, but he couldn’t stop.

“Kid, life’s too short to care about everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What do you think will happen? Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Have ideas for where this could go? Have any questions about the story thus far? Let me know in the comments below! That's what they're there for!


End file.
